When we first met
by Windscar Backlashwave
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn meet at school and become best friends. They are not on the island.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I'm an 11th grade student and today was not my day. I was genually pissed at the boys at school for always shoving the microwave full of food then putting it on for 99:99 for one and two, my gym teacher Mrs. Naggie Mc Nagnag (what I like to call her) made me write out this respect crap because I said "sup" when she called my name. So now I was getting on the bus at the end of the day, the bus was always active with ether food fights, regular fights, and a whole lot of talking that give me headaches on days like today. So I went to my seat at the back of the bus that was completely unoccupied except for me, ever since my friend whom sat next to me moved a couple weeks ago, nobody sat there but me.

I was about to pop my IPod into my ears when I looked up and saw someone I didn't recognize come onto the bus. He had silver hair and wore a black sweat shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a vest that were the same colour as his cowboy boots, he looked like a cowboy but all he needed was the hat. The bus driver talked to him and pointed to a seat, I really hoped he wasn't going to sit with me, but unfortunately that didn't happen. He walked to my seat and sat next to me without a word, staying as far away as possible. He looked kind of confused and stressed. I decided I should introduce myself.

"Um. Hi I'm Chelsea." I said a bit of coldly, still POed.

"Vaughn." He answered, just as cold.

"You're new?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" He snapped. I jumped in surprise at how gruff he was.

"Sorry, I'm not in a real mood for talking." He said a little more softly.

"Well that makes two of us." I grumbled darkly.

"Microwave thing?" He asked, looking in a random place.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" I asked very curious as to what his answer would be.

"I'm in your class." He seemed to smirk but it quickly disappeared.

"Why didn't I see you then? Was I late for class and missed the intro or what?" I asked.

"I asked not to be introduced to the class." He said, still looking in random places.

"Oh. I see." I said.

It was my stop a half an hour later. The bus slowly came to a stop.

"This is my stop." I said. I'm not sure if I was sure or not but I thought I saw a look of surprise on his face, but I wouldn't know for sure because I wasn't looking at him. I got off and quickly ran across the road when the bus driver gave me the signal. I grabbed my bike and was just about to bike down my XLarge driveway when heard a cough. I looked up and saw Vaughn standing at the end of the driveway.

"Um. Are you stalking me or something?" I asked kind of creeped out.

"No, I live over there." He pointed to the house next to mine. I knew that the house was for sale after the cute old couple passed but I never knew who bought it.

"Oh. Hehe, note to self: bring cookies." I said, somewhat to myself and I swear that I saw his face brighten but, like the past couple of times, it went back to the cold glare.

"What was that?" I asked, even though I already knew what it was.

"What?"He asked acting confused.

"Do, you like cookies." I said more than asked. He got a worried look on his face. He looked at me, then to his boots, then back to me, then to the boots.

"Ok. Ya got me, I like cookies." He confessed blushing slightly.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Chocolate…chip…" He said and he was suddenly interested in a random rock on the ground.

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind." I said and whipped around toward my bike making my hair slap him gently in the face.

"Do you have a horse or anythin'?" Vaughn called.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, stopping my bike.

"Just wonderin'." He said and started to walk down his driveway.

XXXXXXXX

(One week later)

I walked down the long driveway over to Vaughn's. So far he has told me a bit about himself but not a whole lot so I thought I could bribe him with some cookies and a possible horse back ride. I got to the door of the small house him and his aunt Mirabelle and Cousin Julia lived in. **(FYI: They aren't on the island)**

I knocked on the door a couple times.

"Coming! Oh dear, what a mess! Vaughn, clean this up please!" I heard Mirabelle say as she was trying to get to the door.

"Yes mother!" was Vaughn's sarcastic reply. Mirabelle made it to the door after what sounded like a bit of stumbling and opened it.

"Oh, Chelsea! Come in, come in. It must be so cold!" She said cheerfully. Vaughn looked around the corner.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"What's in the container?" He asked curiously lifting the lid on the container. I gently slapped his hand away; he pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

"I was wondering' if they were cookies or not." He stated.

"How'd ya know?" I asked.

"You said something about bringing over some cookies." He said recalling the memory. You could say Vaughn and I were pals now I guess.

"Well they're cookies. Chocolate chip." I said and his face brightened. "They're also for Mirabelle and Julia to so don't be horking them down." I told him.

"Gosh darn it." Vaughn said playfully in a southern/country accent. I giggled a bit.

"Now I see why you like her." Mirabelle whispered jokingly, loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Aunty! I don't like her that way! Gawd we're just friends!" Vaughn hollered and the last sentence he said with that country twang. Then Julia popped into the room.

"Who does Vaughny like?" Julia asked using his little nickname.

"No one!" Vaughn yelled at her. She eeped and went back to what she was doing.

"Ahem. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride with me." I said.

"Like ride a horse?" He asked.

"No, a plane ride." I said sarcastically.

"Sweet lets ride." He said grabbing his boots and a coat and dragging me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Harvest Moons. Hope you like this chapter.**

**XXX**

Chapter 2

We got the horses and we groomed and saddled them up. Vaughn was pretty excited.

"You seem excited." I stated.

"Yeah, well I love animals and I have to say that horses are my favorite." He said while smiling and patting Sandy on the neck.

"Hey! That's probably the most emotion I've seen you show since I met you." I laughed. He blushed then turned his head away from my direction. I laughed again, he looked at me still blushing slightly, then smiled a bit.

We left the yard and went to the back.

"So. Did you have a lot of animals before?" I asked.

"Yeah, every lost animal I found I brought home." He answered.

"Aww. How cute. What types of animals did you bring home?" I asked.

"Oh boy…well there was cats, dogs, mice, rabbits, birds, chipmunks and squirrels that were injured and lots of others that I can't even remember." He chuckled.

"Wow. I wouldn't be able to do that. Mum would freak." I said. Vaughn's head hung low when I said that.

"Vaughn…Vaughn…Vaughn!" I called. He looked up at me. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "C'mon. lets go." He said then went into a canter.

A couple hours later we got home and we brushed and put away the horses, then I walked Vaughn back to his house.

"Well, I will see you later." I said.

"Yeah. See ya." He said and went into the house. I walked back to my house down the long drive way. While walking I wondered about Vaughn. Why did he react like that when I said mum? Did something happen to his mother? What about his father? There was so many questions in my head.

'I'll ask him later maybe.' I thought and walked into the house.

I woke up the next morning to knocking at the door. I got out of bed and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's Vaughn! C'mon open up its freezing!" He said. I opened up the door and was greeted by the cold wind outside. Vaughn walked in and closed the door.

"I hate your drive way." He grumbled.

"Yeah well so do I. Why is it "Freezing" out?" I asked. Then he pointed to himself. He was drenched.

"It's raining and it's windy. Those two don't exactly go together to well." He answered.

"Ahh. I see. You want something to drink?" I asked. He nodded. I went to the kitchen and pulled out some milk from the fridge.

"If you don't mind, could you warm it up?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh! Sure!" I smiled and poured the milk into a mug and put it in the microwave for a minute. I took it out and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He shivered and took a sip.

"I have to get ready. I'll be back in a couple minutes." I said.

"Get ready for what?" He asked.

"For school." I said.

There is no school today. Day off remember?" He laughed.

"Oh my god, how could I have forgotten? Well I should get dressed." I said heading for my room again.

"I don't mind." I heard him say,

"Don't mind what?" I asked.

"I don't mind if you're in your pajamas. I find it kind of cute actually." He said blushing.

"Uh… Ok." I said sitting down at the table, kind of surprised at his words.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked when he finished.

"I don't know. We can't go riding obviously. Want to watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"I don't know why but that sounds like a date almost." He chuckled.

"Well its not meant to be." I said my face getting a bit warm.

"I-It could be… If y-you wanted it t-to be…" He stuttered, it was obvious he was embarrassed, his face was turning tomato red.

"Maybe I should be leaving." He said getting up and heading for the door. I grabbed his hand.

"Why not?" I smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok. Which movie?" He asked.

**XXX**

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other, but I thought it would be cute to stop it there and not ruin it with more right after, so all that's going to be the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Harvest Moon, some lucky person with lots of money does. **

**This is my first story so please don't criticize. I would appreciate tips if you have any or have ideas, I will give you credit of course. Anyway, on with the story. **

XXX

Chapter 3

Vaughn put in the disc and came to sit down beside me. We decided on "Virginia's Run", a horse movie. I grabbed the remote before Vaughn could and pressed play. At the part where Stormy (yes, that's the horse's name) was going away in the trailer and Virginia was chasing after it, Vaughn decided to pull a move. He pretended to stretch and put his arm around me. I jumped and looked up at him, he was looking down at me, smiling. I swear my heart just skipped a couple beats. I've seen him smile but not like this. His smile was a gentle one and his eyes showed that look that he loves or really likes you kind of look. I had to remind my self to breath. Only then did I notice that his face was getting closer, and closer, and closer still.

"V-Vaughn." I stuttered.

"Shh. Stay still, please." He whispered. I did as I was told and he was so close our noses were touching, then our lips met.

"Hey, Chelsea. Chelsea?" Vaughn called. I blinked and looked at him. He had a confused look on his face.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything. When you looked at me you went into a daze or something." He said. 'Was it a daydream or something?' I thought.

"Did you do anything after I looked at you?" I asked.

"No, why?" He answered. 'So it was a daydream.' I thought glumly. 'Wait! I don't like him that way! We met like two weeks ago!' I yelled at myself.

"Hey Chels? You there? You're doing it again." He said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said.

"Do you want to finish the movie or not?" Vaughn asked.

"Not really." I said.

XXX

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short again. I couldn't think of and thing to put. I would like some ideas if you have any. Thanks. I will update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harvest moon. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, a bit of writers block DX. I think we are going to skip a year, so hear we go!**

Chapter 4

(One year later)

I walked down the driveway, due to the fact that it was winter. I notice the sun beside me. It looked beautiful. The sun was just setting and the clouds around it were light pinks, purples, yellows and even some greens. I walked over to a rock, brushed off the snow and sat down. It must have been twenty minutes later when I heard hoof steps behind me. I felt a nudge on the back of my head I looked behind me. It was Sandy.

"Hey Sandy. Isn't it pretty?" I asked. She nudged her muzzle on my cheek.

"Yes. It's very pretty." I heard a voice say. I jumped and looked behind me. Vaughn was sitting on Sandy's back.

"You scared me!" I said. Vaughn chuckled and hopped off Sandy's back, then came to sit beside me. I put my head on his shoulder, he seemed to flinch in surprise, then put his arm around me. We sat like that till the sun went down.

"Hey Chelsea." He nudged me. I seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Hmm." I mumbled still with my eyes closed and leaning on Vaughn's shoulder.

"It is getting cold. We should get to your house." He said.

"But I don't want to get up." I mumbled again. He sighed.

"Hold on." He said and stood up and let out a long whistle. I couple seconds later I heard galloping. It was coming closer then it turned into a canter, then a trot, then a walk, then to a halt. Vaughn picked me up and placed me on (I think it was) Sandy's back then hopped on behind me. Using his legs, he guided Sandy to the house.

I woke up in my bed. I checked what time it was, it was 7:15. I heard voices so I got up and went to the kitchen. I was then greeted by my mother and Vaughn at the table talking.

"It's alive!" Vaughn joked.

"Hahaha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Someone's grumpy." My mom stated. I stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same.

"I'm bored." I stated for the twentieth time. We were lying on the bed at my house.

"You've said that for the twentieth time already!" Vaughn complained.

"Let's go to your house." I said.

"Fine." Vaughn sighed. Vaughn went to crawl over me when he just stopped over me. I looked at him; his face was red as a tomato. His hands were on both sides of my head and his knees were at both sides of my thighs. When he was crawling over me he must have noticed how he was over me and stopped dead.

"Um…" I couldn't say anything. I could hear his breathing coming out in gasps.

"V-Vaughn?" I asked. He still couldn't move. His mouth moved.

"You l-look so beautiful." He whispered quietly. That shocked me.

"Umm… Thanks?" I thanked shyly. That was when my dad walked in. The two boys looked like they saw a ghost. I felt my face getting hot.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!!" My dad yelled. Vaughn jumped off instantly.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!" I said.

"Well it looks like your "friend" here just tried to have sex with my daughter!!" My dad yelled again.

"I'm going to have a talk with you outside." He said to Vaughn.

"Now?" Vaughn asked.

"NOW!!!" He yelled pointing at the door. Vaughn grabbed his fuzzy brown coat and boots (which were in my room for some reason) and ran out the door. My dad followed close behind him.

I went to the door to listen. I heard my dad yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled. Vaughn stayed silent.

"Well!! What, not manly enough to fess up and say that you were trying to "do" my girl!?" I looked around the door. Vaughn stood there, head hung low with his bangs covering his eyes…and his hands were balled up in fists, my dad towered over him.

'No… he wouldn't…'


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harvest moon. I know I haven't been writing in a while and I'm sorry.**

Chapter 5

Was he thinking about hitting my dad? Or maybe he was just angry and his hands were balled up to control himself?

"Daddy?" I said to get his attention. He took a breath.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked.

"It wasn't his fault." I said.

"Well then whose was it? Pinocchio?" he said sarcastically.

"No. It was sort of mine." I said.

"WHAT?" he growled.

"Will you let me finish?" I asked.

"Ok." He said as calmly as possible.

"We were on the bed and we were bored so I said we should go to Vaughn's house and he went to get up and go _over_ me but then you walked in." I explained. He looked at me, then Vaughn.

"Is that true?" He asked Vaughn.

"Please, believe me; I would never try anything on Chelsea. We're friends and nothing more." Vaughn said, he seemed to have calmed down. Dad looked at us.

"Fine, but be more careful next time." Dad sighed then glared at Vaughn. He nodded quickly.

"Well it's eight now so you'll have to visit tomorrow." My mom walked in.

"I'll walk with you home then." I said.

"You don't have to. Then you have to walk all the way back alone." He argued.

"I don't care. I'm coming with you!" I argued back. He was kind of taken back.

"Fine." He sighed, defeated.

We were walking down the drive way talking, just talking. But something didn't seem right about Vaughn.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"You don't seem yourself." I said. We were at his house. He sighed.

"You know how I said that we are friends and nothing more?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well. I don't want just that." He said just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked, does he not want to be friends anymore?

"I mean… I…" He trailed off.

"Do you not want to be friends?" I asked, my voice was starting to become scratchy.

"No, I think…I L-lo-" He was trying to say something but it was like he couldn't get it out.

"You what?" I asked. Even in the darkness I thought I saw him blush. I walked closer.

"…Love you." He whispered. For a minute I thought I was hearing things.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"I. Love. You." He said, putting a pause between each word. It was easier to say now.

"I'm dreaming. I didn't wake up yet." I said, talking to myself.

"I'll give you proof." He said. And walked closer to me. I stayed where I was, deciding that I should stay and let this be a good dream instead of running and waking up at the last moment because I used up all my time.

He was so close that our foreheads were touching. I took a breath in then… I felt his lips touch mine. He stayed there for about five seconds then parted.

"It's getting cold you should head back." Vaughn said.

"Yeah." I said. Now I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. I looked up at the window behind Vaughn. Mirabelle and Julia were standing there, watching us. It looked like Mirabelle was going: "AWWW!" while Julia was smiling evilly. Great, something new to gossip about at school. I felt my face get hot.

"Vaughn, behind you." I whispered. He looked, his eyes widened.

"Hold on a sec." he said and ran into his house. A minute later he came back out.

"I'll kill them later." He muttered.

"Any way you should head back. But I am not going to let you walk." He said. Then he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, loud and quick. Sandy came galloping down the drive way.

"She's no limo but she'll work." He said.

"Thanks." I said as he helped me on.

"See you tomorrow babe." He said and I rode home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harvest moon. And just because he said he loved her in the other chapter doesn't mean their dating. Ohh~ you don't know what's going to happen!!!**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. Remembering my (I think it was) dream.

"Wow that was one good dream. I'm doing to have to tell Vaughn. Boy is he going to laugh." I said to myself as I got out of bed. Like usual, I got dressed, put my make-up on, ate breakfast and go out the door at 8:00 to catch the bus. I walked up my drive way to where Vaughn and Julia were.

"Hey Chelsea!" Julia greeted. Vaughn looked behind him and smiled. Something about it reminded me of that dream I had.

"Ohh~ Vaughn. You would never believe the dream I had last night." I said.

"Do tell." He said. So I told him the highlights my "dream".

"That wasn't a dream." Julia said.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Nope." They said.

"Prove it." I said. "What did you call me instead of my name?"

"Babe" He answered simply.

"What did you say when you came out?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill them later."

"What did it feel like when you kissed me?"

"It felt like heven." He said, grabbing my hand to get on the bus. I couldn't believe he said that, he's to shy to say something like that! I sat down in my spot beside Vaughn. A little while after we got on his arm rested on my shoulder. I looked up at him, he smiled at me. I don't know why but I felt like seeing how persistent he could be.

"Vaughn." I said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I don't really think we should be girlfriend and boyfriend… yet." I said.

"Why not?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

"Well, with what happened last night with my dad and I don't think he will be very pleased with the fact of us "dating" after that accident. Plus if we go out together and it doesn't work out we could never be friends again without it being awkward." I explained.

"But that won't happen." He promised. "Please. Who cares about what your dad thinks. He can't always be watching you like a hawk and making sure you don't get stolen." He said. _Wow, impressive_.

"I said not yet." I said; and the whole ride went like that, us arguing. Well, mostly him, I was the one teasing him.

Down the hall ways he was practically begging me to go out with him, and in class he was writing me notes, well… until he got caught. Last time he was doing that. (Well, I might as well tell you what happened.)

_We walk into the classroom, with him asking me to go out with him. I sat down; he sat beside me and was still begging. Again I said "no". He shut up when the teacher walked in. He is extremely strict when it comes to talking; you talk out of turn, to the office you go. _

"_Ok kids! Turn to page 139 in your science textbook!" He yelled. I swear the teacher's two classrooms down the hall could hear him. _

"_Number 1-20 in the red box is due tomorrow." He said, quieter this time. All you could hear was the scratching of pencils on paper. I was busy writing when a piece of folded paper landed on my desk. I opened it, it read: __Please go out with me.__ I was about to write on it when the teacher came up._

"_What is this?! Passing notes in class?! Both of you to the office!" He yelled. Crap, busted! We walked to the office, and for once today he was quiet. We walked into the office and sat down. The secretary turned around after she was off the phone._

"_Vaughn and Chelsea you are to do homework till next class." She said._

"_How would you know? It's not like our math teacher came here in a blink of an eye and told you what was expected of us." Vaughn said bravely. _

"_Your teacher called on the intercom to tell me what is expected of you." She said boredly while reading a book, waiting for her next call or message._

So now were are walking to our lockers, he was getting desperate now. Instead of saying "no" I just ignored him the whole bus ride home, practically having my Ipod blasting to the point that the people in front of us could hear. I got off with Vaughn almost carrying me off the bus because my ears were ringing so much that I was off balance. I let Vaughn walk me home incase I fell and hit my head and passed out or something.

"Clealsea?" Vaughn said to grab my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you please go out with me. Please. I've been begging all day." He…well, begged. I sighed and walked up to him… and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye baby, see you tomorrow." I smiled and walked into my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harvest moon island of happiness…well in a way I do because I own the game but I'm not the maker. Make sense? Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 7

The next day was Saturday, so I went to Vaughn's. He was gone that day to one of his friends so I hung out with Julia. Being Julia we ended up painting our nail and putting on make-up. Julia painted my nails black and red and put green eye shadow with a tad bit of blue (Julia said it really brought out my eyes), I also had blue mascara and eyeliner on. I put light blue eye shadow on Julia, as well as regular black eyeliner and mascara. It was simple but nice. Julia made a gag about me coming over for a sleep over and putting make-up on Vaughn while he was sleeping.

"That's a good idea." I said, so I called my mom and asked if I could sleep over. I said "at Julia's" or mom would've said no if I said "at Vaughn's"; and luckily she bought it and said yes.

I was going out the door to go pack my stuff at home when I walked into something hard. I looked up, it was Vaughn. He stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh… You look nice." He said shyly.

"Thanks." I said, I felt my face get hot.

"What 'er you doing here." He asked.

"I came to hang out with Julia." I said simply.

"You going home now?" He asked. He seem disappointed.

"For a couple minutes, I'm sleeping over." I explained.

"Oh. Can I walk with you?" He asked.

"If you want to." I said.

About five minutes later we got to the house. We went to my room.

"You can sit. I'll only be a couple minutes." I said. He sat on the bed. I ran around my room and bathroom getting stuff I needed. I ran back to my room to find Vaughn lying on my bed, reading on of my horse books.

"You like reading?" I asked. He closed the book.

"Yeah. It's one of my hobbies actually." He continued. "I just haven't had much time lately so I don't read as often."

"Me too. I've read almost every book in here at least twice. Sometimes it's a bad thing 'cuz if I get into a really good book I won't stop reading and I get in trouble from the teachers and my mom." I said.

"Wow. My dad was dreadfully rich and we had a big mansion. We had a library in there. It was awesome, except for that the fact that when I was five I had to go up the ladder just to get a book, and it may be surprising but I was scared of heights till I was 13." He said.

"Wow! You!?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I wouldn't have guessed. You're, like, one of the bravest kids I know." I gasped. We kept talking about stuff we were scared of till we got to Vaughn's house.

We watched T.V and played Mario Bro.'s on the Wii. At about midnight we started to get ready to go to bed.

"Ok. So were are you going to sleep?" Julia asked.

"With me." Vaughn said.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because guys don't sleep with girls unless they are married or are really close b/f and g/f." she explained.

"You're wrong." He said.

"No I'm not wrong, you're just too stupid to grasp what I'm trying to explain." She said boldly.

"Mmm, she's getting bold, but she can't beat me! Anyway, you are wrong _because,_ we are really close. It's not like you would know." He said.

"Fine. But if I hear anything weird I'm going to move you to the couch." She said.

"You're not my mother and what makes you think you are?" He asked, starting to get a bit irritated.

"Whatever. I'll get my mom though, I'm warning you now." She warned then left the room.

"Ohh~ Sooooo scary!" Vaughn whispered.

"I'll leave you to get changed then. Let me know when you're finished changing." He said and respectfully left the room. I got changed and walked out. Vaughn was already changed, well… kind of. He was in his boxers with his shirt and pants in his arm.

"Nice." I said glancing at his silk black boxers.

"Oh! These? These ain't as nice as some as my others." He said, he seemed to be blushing slightly.

"Oh really?" I asked and ran to his underwear drawer.

"Chels! Please don't!" He begged. To late I opened it. They were all the same silk boxers but they were different colors.

"Nope. Those are the best." I said. He turned pink.

"From now on those are my favorite." I said making him turn bright red. I giggled and crawled into bed. He just stood there.

"Well? You comin'?" I asked. He blinked a couple times then crawled and got in beside me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for that long wait. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8

We jumped on the bed making Julia think something weird was going on so she ended coming in more that twice. When she walked in we would laugh so hard that we almost couldn't breath, and she would storm out of the room fuming.

"Hey Vaughn." I said.

"Yeah." He said while trying really hard to beat someone on his PSP.

"Don't you think we should go to bed?" I asked

"Why?" He asked.

"It's like, two in the morning." I yawned. He paused his game and looked at the clock.

"Huh, it is. Well I guess I should stop playing this anyway." He said and saved then turned off his game.

"Well g'night babe." He said and turned off his light. Moments later his arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped a little.

"I'm sorry, do you not like that?" He asked his grip loosening.

"No, it's ok. You just surprised me." I said and looked behind me and pecked him on the lips. I could tell he was smiling; he cuddled closer to my back and tightened his grip around my waist again.

"Seems like you aren't going to let go." I whispered.

"Maybe I don't wanna." He replied. I giggled. He kissed my cheek.

"I love you Chelsea." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too."

I woke up to the sun shining brightly into the room; I looked around the room and looked at the clock, 8:03 it read. I sighed and cuddled back into Vaughn's chest. Wait! What? His chest! I looked, only to find Vaughn's peaceful sleeping face just above my head. How'd I get like this?! I tried to move back over but his arms were like steel bars around my petite body. It was useless so I gave up and just went back to lying by his chest. I found I actually liked it. He smelled like that axe stuff. (^.^) Vaughn stirred and looked down at the object that was cuddling to his chest: me.

"Good morning." He kind of laughed.

"Hmm, very good indeed." I mumbled. He laughed for a couple seconds.

"I take it you like my chest?"

"Hmm, more like your axe stuff." I mumbled a second time.

"Oh really? What d'ya think?" he asked

"I love it." I actually said this time.

"Good. 'Cuz I bought it just for you." He said.

After we got up we did the traditional thing that people do: eat breakfast. I had some Frosted Flakes (Their grrrreat!) and Vaughn had Cheerios.

"Hey wanna go somewhere?" Vaughn asked after we were finished eating.

"Like where?" I asked, my was full of peach so it sounded more like "Wike ere?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" the second he said that he regretted asking, my eyes sparkled and I had an evil smile on my face. He knew what I was thinking: Mall! (Hey, just because I may be country doesn't mean I still can't be girly and go on a shopping spree every once and a while)

Vaughn sighed as I dragged him into yet another store. Only the fifth store and he was starting to sigh.

"Hey babe." He said to get my attention.

"Yeah Hun?" I asked while I was looking at a pair of skinny jeans.

"There was a store I saw earlier and I would like to stop by there." He said. I looked at him, he had a begging look in his eyes. I smiled.

"Sure, how long will you be?" I asked.

"Umm. I don't know. I think I may hit a couple other guy stores also so could we meet back at the food court at say…" he looked at his watch. It read 11:30. "Twelve thirty?" He asked.

"Sure. See ya later then." I said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Yep. Love ya." He said and left the store. I went back to looking at the jeans.

~~~12:35~~~~

I looked around the food court looking for my silver haired boyfriend.

"Hey sexy, looks like you're lost. Maybe I could help." A random arm slipped around my shoulders.

"Excuse me; I think you have the wrong girl." I said taking the mans hand off my shoulder and turned around to see who was the creep calling me "sexy". He was good looking, ad silver hair- just like Vaughn did; only instead of violet eyes he had emerald green ones.

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend!" A protective voice said from behind me. I looked, it was Vaughn. Vaughn stopped dead in is tracks.

"What are you doing here Skye?" He growled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Cuz; I didn't know she was taken." He said slyly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harvest moon. Sorry I have been gone so long, have been busy with the Brandon Winter Fair and the internet has been down.**

Chapter 9

"Didn't know she was taken huh? Well now you know. Now piss off!" Vaughn growled.

"Geez Vaughn, calm down. Not like I'm going to try to steal your girlfriend." Skye lied.

"Horse shit! You've done it every time!" Vaughn was starting to get loud.

"Do what dear cousin?"Skye asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about so quit the innocent act! Every time I get a girlfriend who I actually like, it seem like you always appear out of nowhere and take her way." Vaughn quieted a little to not draw to much attention.

"Take her away? Please, they come to me because I am sexier than you'll ever be and I know how to treat a woman, if you know what I mean." He winked at me sexily. Honestly, I don't see how women fall for that if that's all he has to do. I let go of Vaughn and walked over to Skye, he had a pleased look on his face. Obviously Vaughn was pissed. I walked up to him and put my arms around his shoulders. Right when I was about to "kiss" him I sneezed, all over his face.

"Want me now sweetie?" I asked. The look on his face was shear disgust. Satisfied I walked back over to Vaughn and walked away with him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that! Any other girl would ditch me for him in an instant, and right when I thought you- You came back for me!"Vaughn was so amazed that I did that to his cousin.

"He deserved it and why would I leave you for that…player? All the other girls must have been blonder that Julia to ditch my little Vaughny wony." I baby talked the last part.

"Oi, don't baby talk me!" He joked then put his arms around my shoulders. I laid my head lightly on his shoulder.

"Ahh, my silly Vaughny." I sighed.

We had gone to a different mall as to not run into Skye.

"It's like, 2:30, think we should head back?" I asked Vaughn.

"Yeah I guess. Don't want aunt Mirabelle getting worried." Vaughn said. We slowly headed towards the doors and out of the mall towards Vaughn's brand-new Ford truck. We got in and left the parking lot. About half an hour later we got back to Mirabelle's. We jumped out and Vaughn grabbed his stuff that he got and headed in the house. Vaughn and were talking about random stuff (mostly youtube video's) when Vaughn stopped. I looked at him, his face had the look of shear hatred on it. I then looked in the direction that he was looking at, I gasped.

"Why hello again dear cousin." Skye sneared.

"What do you want Skye?" Vaughn asked trying to keep his cool.

"Oh nothing much… just that girl on your arm." Skye whispered the last part just loud enough that we could hear. Vaughn looked like he was about to kill Skye when Mirabelle walked in.

"Oh Vaughn, you're back. I see you have found Skye. Chelsea, this is Skye." Mirabelle introduced.

"We met in the mall." I said.

"Oh you did! That's good! Well, I have to check on the chicken in the slow cooker, I'll be back." Mirabelle said. She didn't even notice the bad vibes in the room. Vaughn grabbed my hand and started to head outside. He stopped just before the door.

"Skye, Would you do me a favor?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, Anything for my dear cousin." Skye said.

"Go die in a hole… Before I kill you…" Vaughn said venomously. I looked at Skye, his face was as pale as a ghost. Vaughn was sure scary when he was pissed.

**Sorry it's so short. It should probably be longer considering that I had no internet at the time but I thought it would be a good place to end it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own harvest moon.**

Chapter 10

I had to do a light jog to keep up with Vaughn's pace.

"Vaughn?" I tried to get his attention. "Are you ok?" he spun around.

"Do I look Fucking ok! That basterd was trying to steal you away from me!" He yelled. I backed away, scared of what he would do next. I've never seen this side of him before. He saw that I was backing away. His face softened a bit, but his expression was that of worry.

"I'm sorry." He reached out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me close.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. Sorry if I scared you." He said.

He held me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe and so close I was squished firmly against his chest.

I soon noticed that he started to sob lightly. His grip loosened. I looked up at him, my arms still around his neck. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I took my sleeve and wiped his eyes.

"I'm afraid…"he paused. "I'm afraid he's going to manage to take you away from me…he's done it every time." He said.

"All of the other girls I dated were the kind to love 'em and leave 'em. I figured that out when they talked about how many boyfriends they had, so when they left me for my cousin, I didn't care much. But you… You're different you actually care for me, its not fake like those other girls, you have a smile that lets me know that I'll never be alone anymore. The others didn't have that. And to loose someone that close to my heart, would kill me." Tears started to form in his eyes again.

"But I won't leave you, I never would. I promise." I said and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered taking in deep breaths and the scent of her hair. The stood there for a while, Vaughn nuzzling into Chelsea's shoulder, and Chelsea resting her head on his. Chelsea heard a click and saw a flash of light. She looked.

Julia was standing there with a camera in her hand looking at the photo she just took.

"Aww! Mom! C'mere! This is so cute!" She squealed. Vaughn looked like he was about to kill his cousin.

"Its ok Vaughn. Its just a picture." I said.

"But she's going to show everyone "how Cute her evil cousin can be". God I'm never going to here the end of this." He sighed. Mirabelle and Skye came out. Mirabelle smiled.

"Aww. How cute."

Skye looked.

"Hmph. Not as cute as…" Vaughn glared at him. "Erm…Nevermind…" Skye took the hint that glaring daggers was saying "Shut the hell up and leave." So he did.

"Oh god kill me now!" Vaughn yelled to the air.

"Why?" I asked.

"Julia is going to show that picture to everybody! My life is ruined!" he complained.

I tried to convince him.

"Aw c'mon, it was a really cute picture."

"But its going to be so annoying when she shows everybody and people are going to start coming up to us saying how "cute" of a couple we make. God its going to be so annoying!" He complained.

"Are you saying we don't make a cute couple?" I asked, trying to make him feel guilty, just to get him to stop complaining.

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean yes we make a great couple!" he gasped.

"Jeez, calm down! I was playing around." I said. He looked at me weird.

"Why are you looking at me weird?"

"You're evil you know that?" Vaughn glared.

"Ya, I know." I skipped around him cheerfully.

"Chels, your making me dizzy." Vaughn said crossing his eyes. I giggled. I stopped and jumped on him. He lost his balance and fell backwards onto the grass.

**Hey everybody! R&R! FYI I may not be able to post stories up as often cuz im moving to my Dads and the only internet there is at my friends and I would have to take a junk drive with me there, after I get it and maybe one of those awesome miny laptops which I cant remember the name of at this moment. But I will post! It will just be within the span on quite a few months at a time, but there will be lots of Chapters going on when I do! YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own HMIOH**

Chapter 11

"Chelsea! You fool! What did you do that for?" Vaughn laughed.

"Because I love you and your fun to jump on." I smiled.

"You're a goof." He smirked and kissed me lightly.

"C'mon, I deserve more than that." I said playfully and I leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled away.

"No you don't." he said. He rolled over top of me, sitting on my stomach and pinning my arms above my head. **(A/N: I've been in the same position Chelsea, its ok.)**

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising one eye brow.

"Nothing."

I smiled. "Hi professor, I'd do anything for an A"

"What? Oh my god Chelsea!" He jumped off me pretty quick. **(A/N: lol, and I said that too, and the guy did the exact same reaction. XP)**

I sat there, laughing so hard I almost cried.

"Oh my GOD your reaction was great!" I stated.

"Oh my god your twisted!" he laughed.

"Only some days," I said. "And I still deserve more than that."

"Oh my god you persistent girl!" He rolled over and pressed his lips firmly against mine and grabbed my back to keep me close.

"Mmm. That's more like it." I said between kisses. We rolled in the grass, kissing and holding each other. Eventually we stopped rolling and kissing, with him above me. I took a glance at his watch.

"We should be heading back to the house. If Dad see's us like this he's gonna bury you in the hole out back." I laughed.

"Yea." He laughed and got up and held a hand out to me. I gladly took it and pulled myself up.

"Well, I'm gonna split. I'll drop by in a couple hours." He said and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and started walking to the house again.

I walked in the door and dropped all my stuff on the couch. Mum walked in.

"Hi hun. How was your night?" she asked.

"It was fun." I smiled.

"How so?" she asked smiling and crossing her arms. Mum wasn't strict like dad. She was so relaxed about things.

"Watched TV, played Mario Brothers, jumped on Vaughn's bed with the door closed and pissed off Julia. I can't believe she thought we were being naughty!" I said. She nodded.

"So where did you sleep?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

"I stole Vaughn's bed." I said, bending the truth a bit.

"Where was he?"

"On the floor." _Not_ I thought to myself.

"Ah. I see." She said. She walked back to the kitchen.

"Whatch'ya makin?" I asked.

"Dinner." She said. I crossed my arms.

"Fine don't tell me." She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same.

I walked over to my room, bringing my cloths and crap with me. I dropped it on the floor and flopped onto my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harvest moon.**

Chapter 12

We ate quietly at the table. It was awkward with Dad sitting there, watching us with his cold blue eyes.

"So what's going on with you and that boy next door?" Dad asked.

"He has a name Dad. And nothing is going on." I lied.

"He hasn't kissed you or nothing?" he asked picking at his food.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"Because I don't want him touching you. At all. I don't want you to hang out with him." He said.

"What? Are you kidding me! You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Yes I can! And I will! And what difference will it make? There's nothing between you right?" he sneered. He was such an evil basterd.

"You want to know what's going on? Fine. He's my boyfriend. I love him, and he loves me." I said. Dad laughed.

"He loves you! Are you kidding me? That kid is a freaking man whore! Just as I was coming down the drive way, you know what I saw? That stupid kid with some other girl!"

"How do you know it's him? Not his stupid cousin? Quit accusing people before you know the facts. I'm leaving." I pushed my chair back and headed for the door.

"No you're not!" Dad yelled and grabbed me by the arm. I turned around and as hard as I could, I hit him. Stunned he let go of me. I pulled on my boots and my jacket and ran out the door.

I knocked at the door, hoping they were home. I was just about to leave when the door opened.

"Why hello again." Skye smiled. "Come in, out of all that snow."

"Is Vaughn home?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. Julia, Mirabelle, and him all left to go into town. Would you like to come in? Have some hot chocolate or something?" I thought I caught a glimpse of a sly smile.

"When are they getting back?" I asked. Skye looked at his watch.

"Soon I would think. Please come in." he said and took my arm gently and pulled me into the warm house. He gently pulled my jacket off my shoulders.

"Skye? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course, tell me anything you wish to tell me." he said sweetly. I leaned in close to his face and smiled cruely.

"If you even think about touching me again, I will make sure that my father burries you in the hole he has dug for Vaughn, ok?" I said. He sat up strait, and adjusted his shirt nervously.

"Ok, that's cool with me." He said.

"Good. Now what about that hot chocolate?" I smiled.

"Oh, I'll be right back." He said and ran into the kitchen. I sat back, trying to relax. Just when I thought I could probably fall asleep, there was a huge pounding at the door. I jumped up and ran. On my way to some unknown hiding spot I ran into Skye, plowing him over.

"What th-" I covered his mouth.

"Shh. My Dad is at the door. He's probably looking for me. Stay away from all the windows and find a spot to hide." I whispered. He nodded. Slowly I got up and while my father was still pounding down the door I hid under Vaughn's bed, I have no idea where Skye went. All of a sudden I heard voices. It was Skye's! The freaking basterd! I decided I should listen incase he told me where I was.

"She's not here, sir." Said Skye.

"Well where else could she be?" My father snarled.

"Vaughn's not home, so she would not come if he wasn't here!" he assured my Dad. I heard a little yip.

"Where is she boy? I know she is here. I'll tear down this whole house if that's what it will take to find the stupid girl." He threatened. I could hardly hear Skye.

"She's… in the… basement… there is a door… in the bathroom… that goes downstairs…" I heard a heavy thud, as if something fell. Then booming footsteps that slowly faded away.

Almost half a minute later, there was the sound of light footsteps coming closer to Vaughn's room. They stopped for a second, and his door creaked open. Then they came towards the bed. The sheet lifted up. Vaughn's face poked under the bed.

"Chels, c'mon. We gotta get out of here." He said, pulling me out from under the bed.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Skye knew where you were." He said.

"Where is he? I think my dad hurt him." I said.

"He's fine, Mirabelle and Julia have him in the truck. C'mon, we have to go!" he said. We ran to closest door and suddenly Vaughn turned on his heels.

"I'll be right back!" He called. Only about have a minute later he ran back out.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Locked your Dad in the basement." He said and ran to the truck. We both hopped in and Vaughn drove away fast. Vaughn whipped out a cell phone and called 911.

"Hello? Hi, there is a crazy man in my house. I have evacuated my family from the house and we are now heading into town. Last I checked he was searching the basement. Can you please send some Police to 7360 Edbrooke Road." He paused. "Ok, Thank you very much." He closed the cell phone and handed it to me.

"You should call you mom. Let her know where you are." He said. I took the phone and dialed the house phone.

"Hello?" my mom greeted.

"Hey, mom, it's me. Vaughn and the rest of us are heading into town. Dad has gone crazy and is searching Vaughn's place for me. We are going into town now. Please, whatever you do, don't go to Vaughn's." I begged. There was nothing for a moment.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get home." She said.

"I love you."

"I love you too hun." I hung up.

"That didn't sound good." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harvest moon, I wish I did, but I don't. :( **

Chapter 13

We saw like, three cop cars pass up on our way to town. Most likely going to Vaughn's house. We went to the Police station and waited there. I went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked sweetly.

"Yea, they just sent about three cop cars to 7360 Edbrooke Road. Is there any way you can contact them and tell them to check on my mum? She is next door with the horses." I said worriedly. She smiled.

"Yes, I could. Is there a reason why she would need to be checked on?"

"I called her on our way here and something didn't seem right. As if she was being told what to say or it was recorded." I said.

"Ok, I will let them know of the situation." She said.

"Thank you." I said and went to sit back down.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked taking my hand.

"I just wanted them to check up on mum." I answered.

"I'm sure everything is fine." He leaned over and kidded my forehead.

It turns out that my Dad tried to strangle Skye to get an answer. He was starting to show a bit of color now. I waked over to him.

"Skye?" he looked up at me. "Thanks for, saving my ass I guess. God knows where I would be right now if you wouldn't have lied. Thank you." I said.

"No problem. I'm pretty sure Vaughn would beat my ass if you got hurt while you were with me." he smiled a little bit. I bent down and gave him a small hug.

About half an hour the Police found my Dad and brought him into the station. One of the Police officers walked up to me, looking a bit saddened.

"Chelsea Ohara?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I don't know how to tell you this… but we found your father at your house. He had a handgun, luckily he already used up all of his bullets and we were able to restrain him with no one being harmed. Unfortunatly, your mother was shot before we could get there. She's at the hospital. We don't think she's going to make it." He said solemly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Baby, I think you should sit down." Vaughn gently held my shoulders.

"No. Take me to the hospital." I said, grabbing my coat and going out the door. Vaughn followed close behind. I got into the passenger seat and he drove me to the hospital. I ran up the stairs to my mums room. They had already removed the bullet but she had serious internal bleeding and they said she was going to be lucky if she survived the night.

"Hi mommy." I said quietly as I walked into her room. She looked up at me tiredly.

"Hey hun." She answered.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel fine, don't worry about it." She smiled weakly. I took her hand in both of mine. Vaughn stood beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Ma, the doctors are saying that you probably won't survive the night." I said, feeling the tears running down my cheeks. She smile never faded.

"I know hun, but I'm ok with it. I've lived a good life, it was a pity to see you father loose it, but I'm happy. I know I'll still be able to watch you grow up to be a beautiful lady, and have plenty of children with Vaughn." I felt my face get hot, I looked up at Vaughn, he was pink. She laughed lightly.

"You two are perfect for each other." She smiled.

"Ma, it's high school. I'd hate to admit it but we're probably gonna find somebody else." I said.

"That may be the case, but you can always be friends." She looked up at Vaughn. "Take care of her for me."

"I will." He said, squeezing my shoulders slightly. The nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, it's 8:00. Visiting hours are over." She said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow mom." I stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Love you hun."

"I love you too." I said and walked out of the room. As I left the room, I felt tears fall from my eyes. But I kept quiet until we were out of the room and down the hall a bit.

Vaughn stopped and pulled me close to him.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered to me, and I sobbed into his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Harvest moon!**

Chapter 14

I stood by her freshly filled grave, dressed in all black. The darkened clouds threatened to rain on us. As I gently placed a single rose atop her tomb stone, the clouds let a raindrop fall. It was as if the clouds themselves were crying, sheading unheard tears for my mother.

"I love you." I whispered. I stood up and walked down the path where Vaughn was waiting for me at the gate. He took my hand and just before I got into the black car, he kissed my forehead, ever so gently.

"I am so sorry Chelsea. I wish there was something we could have done." He said solemnly. I couldn't speak anymore, so I nodded.

I got into the car and closed the door. Vaughn walked to the driver's side and we drove away from the church.

We got to my house and I changed out of my dress and into regular cloths. My aunt Valarie met me at the funeral. Since I had no one to stay with she wanted me to come stay with her. I had no other option unfortunately. And the really sucky thing about going to my aunts was that she was almost 8 hours away. I couldn't see Vaughn. I didn't tell him about it yet. I didn't know how to tell him. I sat on the side of my bed, my suitcase half full. I just didn't know what to do.

There was a knock at my door.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn asked. I looked up.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. He took about three steps in before he stopped, looking at my suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm moving to my aunts." I said. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"But you're coming home to visit right?" he asked. I shook my head, tears starting to fall off my face again.

"She lives eight hours away. I can't see you anymore…" I said. I stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled down a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. I handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It was supposed to be your birthday present. But since I'm not going to be here for that I'll just give it to you know. As a parting gift." I said. Slowly he tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a black Stetson cowboy hat. He always had the cowboy look so I thought I'd add the hat.

"Chelsea… I can't. This is a Stetson. It has to be at least 300 dollars!" he gasped. I smiled.

"436.75." he just gasped. I took it from his hands and placed it on his head.

"It fits perfectly." I paused, then turned around and shoved more things into my bag and zipped it shut.

"I have to go." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." I went to my aunt's car and put my suit case in the trunk and I got into the back seat. I looked back at my house as we drove away with Vaughn on his knees on the front steps…

**Is this the end of Vaughn and Chelsea? Maybe. Maybe not. ;) stay tuned.**


End file.
